Tu me inspiras
by XAliinattionX
Summary: Una extraña manera de declararsele a alguien...¿pero quien entiende a estos dos chicos? Un MannyxFrida ¡Espero lo disfruten!


Bueno,¡Hola gente de paises que aun desconosco!,Estoy aqui con mi "**primer" **One-Shot del Tigre...

Debo admitir que los nervios me estan matando,solo espero hacerlo bien!

Desde ya quisiera agradeserle a alguien especial,a quien en unos reviews amenaze de muerte...Ghost Steve! Gracias por escribir esas historias tan lindas y macabras! y a la tigresadj que aun asi la tengo en el fotolog y ablamos de vez en cuando.

No los quiero retrasar mas y quisiera agregar que acepto todo tipo de Reviews y sugerencias (etc).

El tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece,le pertenece a: Jorge. y Sandra Equihua

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tu me inspiras**

Era tarde,las 2 de la mañana para ser exacta.

Frida se encontraba sentada en su mesa tratando de componer una cancion,pues mañana seria el gran dia,el dia en el que su banda tocaria frente muchas personas,nada grande pero para ella era como uno de sus sueños eho realidad.

Afuera llovia con fuerza,el cielo estaba vestido de gris oscuro y lo unico que iluminaba el rostro de Frida era una lamparita que se encontraba encima de la mesa iluminando esa hoja de papel vacia y carente de inspiracion.

Frida miro la hora ya eran las 2:05 am,no podia creerlo hace rato ya que habia empezado a componer pero nada salia de su cabeza.

Entre el silencio que la rodeaba,el sonido de las bisagras de la ventana la desconcentraron,voltio para ver que era,lo unico que vio fue su ventana abierta y gotas de lluvia entrando a su habitacion.

-Maldicion!-Se dijo asi piso se estaba mojando y un frio sepulcral entraba por alli.

Frida cerro la ventana y pensando que habia sido el viento regreso a su tarea,cuando noto que huellas de pisadas se encontraban en su alfombra,eran pisadas de lodo que llegaban de la ventana hasta su armario el cual se encontraba en un oscuro rincon de su habitacion.

-Deben ser mis propias pizadas-Penso-¿Pero no recuerdo tener lodo en mis zapatos,ademas...estoy usando mis pantuflas de conejo...-Esto la dejo a Frida halgo confundida y por un lado asustada...Pero decidio no darle importancia al asunto y seguir con lo suyo.

Se sento nuevamente y tomando el lapiz en sus manos comenzo a pensar que podria componer,Pues,sino terminaba esa cancion para al dia siguiente sus compañeras le darian un gran sermon.

Nuevamente el silencio volvio a abrazar a Frida,pero solo por unos minutos,pues escucho los resortes de su cama,como si alguien se hubiera sentado o acostado en comenzaba a asustarse,fue cuando voltio para mirar pero no vio mas que oscuridad,pues,en ese momento tenia las luces apagadas y solo esa lamparita no alumbraba toda la habitacion.

Frida sustada corrio hacia el interruptor de luz y para su sorpresa Manny se encontraba sentado en su cama mirandola fijamente a los ojos,combertido en el tigre y empapado por la fuerte lluvia.

-Manny...¿Que haces aqui tan tarde?-Pregunto Frida acercandose a el

-...-Manny guardo un silencio que incomodo a Frida y sentandose a su lado le volvio a preguntar

-¿Manny? ¿Que sucede?

-...-Manny siguo con el misterio de su voz pero levanto el rostro quedando cara a caracon se quedo con los ojos abiertos,no entendia que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo ni tampoco habia que ser idiota para darse cuenta de que halgo extraño le sucedia.

-Manny...si no respondes a mis preguntas tendre que obligarte por las malas,como cuando eramos mas niños-Frida acababa de amenazar a Manny en cierto modo,pues cuando eran mas pequeños Frida solia tirarlo al suelo y doblarle en brazo,solo para jugar o sacarla alguna respuesta de halgo.

-Frida yo...¿Sabes lo mucho que te quiero verdad?

-Si...me lo dices todo el tiempo Manny...pero...no entiendo porque me dices esto ¿Te sucede halgo malo?

-...No...Pero hay halgo que me esta molestando desde unas semanas atras...-Dijo Manny acomodandose en la cama

-¿Que cosa?-Pregunto Frida con curiosidad

-Frida...yo...Siempre te quise como a una hermana que nunca tuve...pues...-Se quedo callado mirando el suelo,hasta que volvio a hablar-Esos sentimientos por ti cambiaron...

Frida se sorprendio de lo que acababa de escuchar,entonces guardo unos segundos de silencio y despues de pensarlo pregunto-¿Como que cambiaron esos sentimientos? ¿Hise halgo malo?

-Noo...pero ya no te quiero como antes...¿comprendes?

Frida sintio que se le partia el alma ¿era eso verdad? ¿Su mejor amigo acababa de decir que ya no la queria mas?

**-¿¡Como que ya no me quieres!? ¿¡Que fue lo que hise para que digas eso!?-**Comenzo a subir de tono mientras se ponia de pie frente a el,pero Manny en ves de ponerse triste solo sonreia**-¿¡De que te ries Manuel!?-**Grito entonces la chica que estaba al borde del llanto.

Manny no respondio a esa pregunta y tomando a Frida de la cintura los arrojo a ambos a la cama y abrazandola sin dejarla escapar la beso de manera apasionante.

Frida estaba en Shock,no sabia que decir o hacer,tenia los ojos demasiado abiertos y sentia que la cabeza le hiba a estallar en cuestion de segundos.

Manny se separo de ella tan solo unos segundos y susurrandole al oido le dijo:

-Te quiero aun mas de lo que crees...Te Amo...-Dijo entonces para besarle el cuello y la megilla

Frida temblaba,esa confesion era de lo mas extraña y jamas habia pensado estar en una situacion asi,nisiquera en sus sueños mas locos.

-Manny...-Dijo ella calmandose un poco mas y dejandose llevar por el momento,coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Manny y lo beso muy lentamente,a lo cual el correspondio-Yo tambien te Amo Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equihua Rivera...

Ambos rieron por lo que ella acababa de decir y despues de se levanto un momento para cerrar la puerta de su habitacion con seguro,y tirandose nuevamente a los brazos de Manny se quedaron alli toda la noche,hasta que se hiso de dia.

Al dia siguiente la banda de Frida toco frente a esas cientos de personas y Frida habia logrado escribir su cancion la cual titulo "Tu me inspiras" donde le declaro su amor a Manny frente sus amigos,vecinos,familia,(etc) y desde ese entonces no se han separado el uno del otro.

**FIN**

Ya lo se!,Ya lo se! Es un asco!,Terrible! Deberia renunciar a esto pero...No lo hare!,No importa cuanto tiempo me tarde en mejorar no dejare de escribir!

Muhahahaha! Quiero aclarar nuevamente que si halgo no les gusto me dicen enseguida para asi poder cambiarlo y no ponerlo mas!

Espero anciosa sus Reviews! Se cuidan y vayanse por la sombra,donde no les de el sol...xD Nos Vemos/Leemos.


End file.
